Fallen Star
by QuirkyKit
Summary: Kimicho is a girl with a confusing past. She's part of the Arcobaleno in a way and Can't remember her past. But during her adventures with the Vongola Decimo, her past unravels and reveals things nobody saw coming! Except the Author of course! ;) I only own Kimicho! Please R&R! Starts on the Ring Battles Arc and on! BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1- Kimicho, the Info Broker

"Never again" the small girl muttered as she exited the plane. Her once tanned face was now pale and she looked very 'green in the face' as the saying goes. She slowly made her way into the airport before finally falling to her knees. Some adults around her were going to help her when she yelled.

"THANK GOD! OH, I NEVER SHOULD'VE LEFT YOU GROUND! I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU AGAIN!" she yelled as tears of joy streamed down her face and she started kissing the ground, still mumbling 'never again' as she did so. The adults around her sweat dropped and decided to leave the scene before it got even weirder(If it could).

When she finally realized what she was doing, she got up looked at the few adults that were still looking at her as if she were nuts. Rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, she muttered a sorry and slowly shuffled to the girls bathroom. After closing the door, she let out a sigh. "Well that was awkward" she mumbled before walking over to the bathroom mirror.

She turned on the sink and splashed some water in her face before looking in the mirror. There stood a small blonde girl, age 9, with light violet eyes and hair down. She wore a blue poncho-like pullover with a light blue shirt underneath. Her skirt matched her pullover and brown boots. On her back was a small knapsack and a bow and quiver full of arrows. Along her eyes were two small blue lines. Though it was summer, she looked like she was ready for winter. Her name was Kimicho, and she's the girl who just embarrassed herself in front of the whole airport.

"Well, I guess it could've gone worse" she said to her reflection before nodding and heading out. She picked up her luggage and waited outside of the airport for her ride. She got lots of glances her way, and some even asked her if she was lost. "Nope! Just waiting for my ride" she would reply.

After a few minutes of waiting, a limo drove up beside her and the window rolled down to show a handsome blonde man with a baggy green coat on. "Are you Kimicho?" He asked. Her eyes widened as she gave a slight nod. Giving her a warm smile, he gestured for her to get in. As she got in, people were watching as the girl who was kissing the floor, just got into a limo.

"Didn't see that coming" said one man in the crowd as the vehicle drove away.

~In the Limo~

"My name is Dino, and I'm a student to Reborn." Kimicho nodded. "I'm Kimicho, but you can call me Cho for short" she said, smiling at the kind blonde. "Are you part of the Mafia?" She asked. He looked at her in surprise, not knowing the girl knew about the dark underground world. "Yes. I'm the 10th Boss of the Chiavarone Famiglia" he answered, staring at the short girl. "So how do you know Reborn?"

She smiled widely at him, showing of her sharp canines. "Secret!" She giggled at his dumb founded face. "Who doesn't know the #1 Hitman Reborn, who is also the Sun Arcobaleno!" she looked out the window, looking at all the passing houses. "How do you know all that?" Dino asked, looking at the small girl who sat on her hands and swung her legs back and forth. "I'm an Info Broker!"

Now this was something Dino didn't expect. "How old are you?" She glanced at him seeing his confused face. "9" she answered simply. She giggled at Dino's face as it looked like he was about to faint from shock. "I was raised by Cojico-san, the Star Arcobaleno!" And there goes Dino. Romario, his right-hand man, laughed at his boss as Cho tried shaking him awake.

~Time Skip~

Dino had finally woken up after they heard fighting by a nearby mall. "That's them?" he asked his right-hand man, who nodded. From the explosions, Cho grabbed her backpack and took out her bow and quiver. They parked and ran out towards the battle where Cho saw Superbi Squalo, second in command of a strong assassin group called the Varia, Basil, the apprentice of CEDEF Boss Sawada Iemitsu, and the next boss of the Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"I need a better view" Cho muttered as she ran over to the mall and, with fast feet, ran up the wall and onto the roof of the mall entrance. "Ok Cho, remember what Colonnello-nii said" she breathed in and out slowly, evening each breath as she put an arrow on the bow and nocked it. She couldn't hear what was going on, but, when he reached for Tsunayoshi's head, she let her arrow fly and the white haired man had just enough time to retraced his hand, only getting a graze from her arrow.

Everyone turned to see the small girl, another arrow ready to fly if needed. She stayed silent, watching the mans every move. "VIOO! You brat!" the white haired man shouted, ready to charge at her when a whip came, and he had just enough time to dodge. Dust surrounded them and Dino cursed as they ran over to the 2 injured boys and Cho climbed down from her spot to help them. "I'll be taking these" the group looked over at the swordsman as he held a box in his hands.

"The Vongola Rings!" Basil yelled, voice hoarse in the dusty air. Cho nocked one of her arrows again, ready to shoot at the man, when he jumped right over her and away with the precious box.

She was about to chase after him when a voice stopped her. "It's to dangerous to chase after him" she turned to the fedora wearing baby, knowing right away who he was. "You appeared just now?! Why didn't you help us?!" Sawada yelled, as Cho already knew the answer. She jogged over to Basil and took out some of her medical supplies from her bag. She didn't say a word as she toned out her surroundings and began working on the passed out boy.

After she stitched the boys shoulder someone tapped her arm. She turned to see Dino standing over her. "I have a hospital prepared for everyone" he said. She gave him a small smile and nodded before she helped bring Basil to the limo.

~Time Skip~

Dino, Romario, Tsunayoshi, and Reborn stood in Basil's room as Cho worked on his injuries. "How is Basil doing, Cho?" Dino asked as they watched her finish with the last of the injuries. "His life isn't in danger. His worse injury was his shoulder, but I took care of it before we left. No need to worry!" she said as she closed her first aid kit and stuffed it in her bag.

"So, uh, who is he? Is he a member of the Vongola as well?" Tsuna questioned. "He's not part of the Vongola, but he's on our side" Dino said as Cho headed for the door. "And who are you?" the brunette continued, looking at the little girl who looked around the age of Futa.

She turned to him and bowed politely. "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier! My name is Kimicho, but you can call me Cho! Uncle Reborn called me" she said as she looked at the baby with a smile.

The Hitman nodded as he turned to Tsuna. "I called Cho to come and help with the ring battles" he stated as she smiled sweetly at the brunette, who was shocked at the moment. "W-wait! Uncle?! And how old are you?!"

The blonde tilted her head as she looked at him confused. "9. Is that a problem?" And then Tsuna started his freaking out. As he started to spaz out and flip about her, she turned to Reborn. "Have you seen the others recently?" The baby nodded.

"Colonnello and the lanky" he responded, causing her to nodded. Cho then looked at everyone in the room and bowed. "Thank you for having me but I must be going!" She said as she walked out the door with a wave.

She walked down the road, humming a peaceful tune as she went. She wore a pleasant smile as she headed towards her location. Her small blue skirt swayed with every step and her hands held tightly on to her bag on her shoulder.

'My life is finally coming together, Cojico-san' she thought as she looked up at the sky with a sad smile.

So there you have it! This story will be updated at random moments and I'll try to update often, but no promises!

This is my first KHR story and I hope nobody is to harsh! I tried my best!

Please Favorite, Follow and review! It would definitely support me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to keep the chapters long!

Anyway, Peace Out my Kits~


	2. Chapter 2- The Vongola Rings

**Ok! Let's see all the favorites and follows...**

**...**

**... OH MY GOD! In only a couple of days, I have so many favorites and follows! **

**Kimicho: I guess we're a big hit, huh!**

**I feel like crying! Thank you for all the support! This really means a lot to me!**

**But anyway, here is the next chapters!**

The wind whipped through her blonde hair as she ran along the concrete walls by the houses. Her eyes scanned the surroundings as she jumped over every gap. She stopped to catch her breath, jumping down from the wall as she did so. "It's nearby, right?" she murmured to herself. She put her hand in her pocket before pulling out her ring.

"The Vongola Star Ring" she said to herself as she stared at the ring. It looked like all the other rings except the star/sparkle design in the middle. But of course, it was only half the ring. She stuffed it back in her pocket before walking down the road. She came to the hospital and walked inside, only to find she wasn't alone.

Inside stood a silver haired teen with green eyes and a cigarette in his mouth, and a black haired boy with brown eyes and a warm smile. They both turned to the small girl.

Gokudera Hayato. Also known as the Smoking Bomb. His choice of weapon is dynamite, and he is said to have a bad temper.

Yamamoto Takeshi. Not known in the mafia world, but dad is a famous swordsman. Good in baseball, but is using a sword for combat.

After her observations, she smiled. "Hello! My name is Kimicho, but you can call me Cho!" she said with a bow. Yamamoto laughed while Gokudera still glared at her, watching her every move. "Hey! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi and this is Gokudera!" the swordsman smiled brightly. The young girl nodded before it became awkwardly quiet.

"Why are you here?" She looked at the smoker with a questioning look. "I believe it's the same reason your here" she said as she took her ring out to show them.

They stared wide eyed at the small girl before they heard a voice. "Dino-san, are you here?" the group turned to see Tsuna.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"Tenth! Good morning!"

"Hello Tsuna-nii"

"You guys?!" Tsuna yelled in surprise. After he got over the initial shock, look at his friends sadly. "Sorry about yesterday... even though you saved me" Tsuna said, causing his friends to stiffen.

They didn't respond for a moment, glaring at thin air before they gave Tsuna a forced smile. "That aside, something strange is going on" Yamamoto said, slowly letting his forced smile go. Gokudera agreed as they fished out their rings, which were on chains around their necks. "I found this in my mail box"

"We thought it has something to do with the guy from yesterday. We heard of this place from the Bucking Horse" the storm guardian explained. Tsuna felt like he was going to faint. "WHAT! DON'T TELL ME THOSE RINGS ARE...WHY DO YOU TWO HAVE IT?!"

"They were chosen" everyone turned to find Reborn and Dino walking over, the latter smiling widely. Tsuna started yelling about something while Reborn explained, causing the brunette to calm down. "There's a total of 8 Vongola rings and they serve a purpose when 7 people of the family have it"

"The 7 rings other than yours were delivered to the others worthy of protecting the next Vongola Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi"

The next few seconds were silent, people letting it sink in before Tsuna broke the silence with a "WHA?!"

"The rings are given to other people as well?!" Tsuna freaked out. Cho stared at her ring before turning to Reborn, silently questioning his choice. 'I wonder why he chose me?' she thought.

"It's the tradition of the Vongola." Reborn began. "The Vongola rings belong to the 8 core members of the family and are passed on as a proof of one belonging to the Vongola family. In every generation, the 8 core members of the family will have to take the 8 rings. That's the rule"

As Tsuna sulked at this news, Gokudera seemed more than happy. "Tenth! I feel extremely honored!" he yelled with a blush, though Tsuna just looked at him in horror. "Gokudera's ring is the 'Ring of Storm' while Yamamoto has the 'Ring of Rain'" Reborn explained, making the boys look at their rings. "Really, there different?" they questioned while Tsuna mumbled something about the weather.

"The members of the first Vongola were very unique and their characteristics are carved in the ring as well" Reborn explained as he sat the counter crosslegged. Cho sat on one of the sofas in the room, listening to Reborn intently.

"It is said that the first boss was like the sky colours and engulfs everything. And his followers who became his protectors were portrayed with the kinds of weather the colour the sky" Reborn began.

"The shower that washes away everything, Ring of Rain"

"The wind that fiercely whirls about, Ring of Storm"

"The floating cloud that won't be caught by anyone and goes its own way, Ring of Cloud"

"The sun that illuminates the sky, Ring of the Sun"

"The illustion that cannot be captured, Ring of Mist"

"The lightening that holds a harsh strike, Ring of Thunder"

"The star that gathers all info needed to guide the familigia in the right direction, Ring of the Star"

"But, with the rings that you have right now its still not-"Reborn was interuptedby the next Vongola boss. "Wait! Either way, I don't need it!" Tsuna as he tried to take the chain necklace that held his ring, off. "Um, sorry to say this but I play baseball, so I don't wear rings either" Yamamoto explained sheepishly, causing a certain bomber to be ticked off.

Tsuna saw his ray of hope when the carefree teen said this. "Yeah! And if you have that,trouble will come at you! Like that long haired guy from yesterday will target you!" This got the two boys attentions as they looked at their friend in surprise. Cho nodded to herself before standing up.

"Tsuna-nii,"said boy looked at her,saw the ring,and paled. "I will train my hardest to be a strong Star guardian! That, I promise you!" she almost shouted out before she ran out the building. Just before she left, Reborn stood in front of her. "I still don't quiet understand why you gave me the star ring, but I'll do my best" she muttered to the arcobaleno in front of her, who smirked his usual smirk. "You'll understand soon enough"

She nodded before running out the door. 'Who can train me though...'

**A/N So there you have it! I'm sorry it's so short, I just liked where it ended! **

**So, please favorite, follow, and if I get any reviews, I think I might blow up! Again, thank you so much for the support! I also have this story on Wattpad, and Quotev!**

_**~Peace Out my Kits~**_


	3. Chapter 3- Training with a Kid Hater

**Hey Kits!**

**So I finally got my first review! I'd like to thank ****fantasy.92**** for reviewing! It's my biggest motivation!**

**I try my hardest to make these chapters and try to do the best I can! This chapter is actually the longest yet!**

**Now here it goes... I own nothing! Enjoy the chapter!**

Kimicho sighed as she wondered through town in thought. She hadn't found anyone to teach her and had been searching all day. "Maybe Reborn could..." she shook her head at the thought. He would be training the boss, so that choice was out. She had heard that Gokudera is trying to get 'Trident Shamal' to train him, and Yamamoto asked his dad to train him with a sword.

"Colonello-nii is training Sasagawa Ryohei, the Sun guardian, and Dino-san is training Hibari Kyoya, the Cloud guardian" she said out loud as she continued to think. She was too deep in thought and wasn't looking where she was going, causing to run into someone and for her to fall on her butt. "Hey! Watch where your going!" she heard a feminine voice say as Cho rubbed her head. She looked up at the person and suddenly, something clicked.

Kurokawa Hana, classmate of Tsuna-nii and best friend of Sasagawa Kyoko. Hates kids and thinks all men are monkeys, very intellegent and hard worker.

As the small girl filed all this in her brain, Hana stood over her in annoyance. "Well? No appoligy?" the older girl said, causing Cho to shake her head and stand up quickly. "Oh! Um...Gomen" she said as she bowed. Hana nodded and started to walk away when the blonde kid grabbed her arm, much to her annoyance.

"Oi! Let go!" she growled, trying to shake the mini guardian off. "W-wait miss!" Cho shouted, getting dizzy. Finally after Hana stopped, Cho regained her composure. "I don't have time for this kid"

"Your Kurokawa Hana, correct?" Cho asked, causing the older girl to raise an eyebrow and corss her arms. "Who wants to know?" she answered. "Oh! My name is Kimicho, I'm 9 years old, and I would like you to train my with your knowledge!" she begged to the older girl.

"I don't deal with kids" and the girl started to walk off. Cho whimpered in disapointment before shaking her headin disappointment. "You were the smartest in your class until Gokudera Hayato came, correct?" This caused Hana to stop and turn to Cho. "How do you know that?" she asked as she walked up to the small girl. "I...um..."

Now Cho was stuck. What was she going to say to the girl?! She had said tomuch and that was a definet No in the Info Broker business. How could she pull such an ametur move!

"Well, tell me!" Hana was getting impatent and wouldn't stand there for to much longer. Suddenly, an idea popped into Cho head.

"I would like you to train me for 4 days to beat a group of boys who think their smarter than all the girls in Namimori!" she exclaimed, trying to draw the girl away from the other subject. And it worked!

"They what?!" Hana shouted. "They said that they were smarter than all the girls in Namimori and I callenged them to prove that we are smarter! I just want the smartest girl in Namimori High to help me acheive this!"

It was quiet for a few seconds. "I'll challenge them" And the plan crumbled.

"Wh-What! No-uh..." Cho was stuck. 'This plan has gone out the window!' she screamed in her head. "Is their a problem?" Hana asked.

Light Bulb! "If someone else were to take my spot, they would think that I wasn't smart at all and that I got someone to do it for me" Cho explained in desperation. Hana contumplaited this before nodding. "I'll agree. I only have one condition." Cho nodded.

"Who are the others in your group?" Oh no! She only has guys in her group! She'll figure that somethings up! "Um, well you see,the rest of my group is guys..." Hana growled as if saying 'Are you lieing to me?' "But! They are there because they think that the guys I'm callenging are wrong and their my best friends!"

Hana stared at the small girl in front of her. For some weird reason, she hasn't gotten any goose bumps from being around this kid. Then again, this 'Cho' girl is one of the most mature kids she has ever met. Finally making up her desicion, she nodded. "I agree to your terms"

~Time Skip~

"So you understand all this,correct?" Hana asked to the small girl who nodded and wrote down everything the older girl had explained. The sun was setting and the two had been at a small coffee shop for the past 4 hours. Hana had tought Cho anything from the History of Namimori, to how to make a perfect rice ball. Finally, the two got up and stretched their accing bones. "Well, Hana-chan! I really appiciate this!" Cho giggled as the older girl blushed at the compliment.

"Y-yeah, whatever" Hana muttered. The black haired girl stared at the small girl in front of her in thought. "You know, your probably the best kid I've ever met" Hana said, causing Kimicho to look at her with wide eyes as memories came.

_~Flash Back~_

_"You know, your probably the best kid I've ever met" the small baby with a white pacifier around his neck said as he stared at the 6 year old in front of him. The small girl giggled at the small man in fondness. "Thank you, Cojico-san" the young Cho said, causing the man to blush in embaressment._

_~Flash Back Ended~_

"Kimicho! You can hear me right?" Hana asked as she waved her hand in front of the small girls face. Cho blinked in surprise before looking at the older girl with a smile.

"Thank you Hana-chan" she said as she gave the older girl a hug. Said girl was uncomfortable with this gesture and patted the youngers head. With that, they waved good bye and headed their sepperate ways, each promising to meet there again the next day.

~3 Days Later~

"So explain to me... How did the robber win if he was the one to go break into the house?" Hana asked me. I though for a moment. 'Well when the couple had gone home to find a finger lodged into their dogs throat and found the robber in the bathroom, missing a finger, how did he still win? The couple had a sign that said Beware the Dog... Wait!'

"The sign was suppose to say Guard Dog on Property!" Cho exclaimed,and recieved a nod from her teacher. Cho cheered and Hana gave her a small smile. Over the past few days, Hana had become quite fond of the small girl. Though,sadly today was the last day.

After a few more questions,the sun was setting and it was time for them to leave. The stood in a four way street, orange colouring the sky, making it look beautiful. "So this is it, huh" Hana said, looking down at the small girl. Cho nodded, smiling sadly to her.

"Yeah,I guess" Cho said. It was quiet and awkward as the two didn't know what to do. "Well, I'll make sure to tell you if I win" Kimicho said, making Hana nod. Just as they were about to leave, Hana bent down to Cho's height and, much to the small girls surprise, hugged her. Cho hugged back and they stayed like that for a few minutes before letting go. Hana smiled and ruffled Cho's hair, causing the blonde to giggle.

"I'll see you after the competition?" Hana asked. Cho nodded and with one last wave, the two went their sepperate ways.

Cho was now in her bed in her small appartment, staring at the ceiling. "Now to train off the internet" she mumbled as she finally fell asleep.

And she did just that. For the next 4 days, Cho was hacking, reading, shooting her bow, and studying anything she could find about the mafia. She didn't leave her room unless to shower, eat, use her bow, use the bathroom, and when she ran out of her soda, she ran to the nearest store. Finally, she decide to take a walk.

And it's a good thing she did. After spotting 4 people following Futa, Lambo, and I-pin, she ran over just in time to shoot one that came after Ryohei punched the one that got to close to the kids, and Yamamoto and Gokudera arrived just in time to defeat the other 2. "That was close" Cho said, holding her bow in her hand.

"Everyone!" Tsuna yelled, running up to the group. While everyone was celebrating, Cho was looking at the trees nearby as she grabbed three arrows from her quiver and nocked them, glarring.

"He's coming" Reborn annouced as a figure jumped out from the forest. As soon as the figure landed, Cho began her analizes.

Leviathan. Very loyal subordinate of Xanxus. Said to kill anyone mercilesly. Xanxus' lightening guardian.

"...So you guys did that" he said. "My opponent for the lightening ring is the kid with the perm" he glared at Lambo as everyone tensed. "If you interupt, I'll eliminate you all" he said as he got his umbrella swords out, causing everyone to get in fighting positions. "Hold it Levi"

With that, 5 other people came. "Don't hunt them all on your own" said the one with the funky coloured hair.

Lussuria. Flirty subordinate of Xanxus. Said to like the Thai culture. Xanxus' sun guardian.

"Ushishishi, the little ones each have a ring?"

Belphegor. Battle stragitist subordiante of Xanxus. Said to have killed his family, including his twin brother. Xanxus' storm guardian.

"Those rings costs more than a mountain each"

Mammon, or Viper. Greedy subordinate of Xanxus and Mist Arcobaleno. Also called 'Uncle Viper'. Xanxus' mist guardian.

Reborn and Mammon looked at each other, not showing their surprise at seeing one another. Kimicho then looked at the other person who appeared. The man had deep red hair that covered one of his black lazy eyes. He looked bored as he stood up there, hands in his black pants pocket. He wore a black short sleeve shirt that showed off his tattooed arms and he hand a blood red belt that sat lazily on his hip. He had a scar over his right palm and seemed to be staring at Cho.

Yoshiro. Genius subordiante of Xanxus. Said to be a living database, giving him the nickname 'Human Computer'. Xanxus' star guardian.

"VIO! How dare you trick me, you trash!" Squalo yelled as he walked out from behind the giant man Kimicho didn't know. Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto looked at him, the former looking shocked while the other two looked mad. "Whih of you trash weild the Rain ring!?" He yelled, causing Yamamoto to stiffen.

"Me" he answered, giving him one of his rare glares. The long haired man smiled sadisticly. "You?! I'll slice you in 3 seconds!" Squalo shouted in his loud voice while Tsuna sqeaked in worry. Suddenly, someone shoved the rain guardian out of the way. Kimicho's eyes widened as she looked at the man in front of them. "There he is. I never thought the day I would meet him again would ever come" Reborn said as everyone looked at the man before them.

Leader of the Varia. Said to be harsh and VERY powerful. Son of the Ninth boss of the Vongola. Sky leader.

"Xanxus" Reborn said as the man looked down on us before his eyes narrowed on Tsuna, who gulped. Suddenly, almost no one could move as Xanxus lifted his hand, power surging in his palm. His firey intense gaze was towards the paniced brunette as he growled.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**So what do you think? I felt like she needed to be taught by someone and who better than the all mighty Hana!**

**She was definitely one of my favorite characters in the anime and I felt she didn't have much of a part, so...**

**She'll definetly be in some extra chapters! By the way, that whole dog and robber story is true! It's insane!**

**Well, I guess that's all!**

_**~Peace Out my Kits~**_


	4. Chapter 4- Training and Memories

**So... I have no excuse. I'm sorry I haven't updated forever! I've just been busy with school, plus I wasn't really in a KHR mood. But the mood is back and I'm ready to start updating more, hopefully. Anyway thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorite/followed! It's super supportive and I'm happy that people like my story so much! Now on to the story you've all been waiting for!**

* * *

Everyone was in shock. One minute, Xanxus is facing us, porbably planning to kill us when Tsuna's dad saves the day. How you may ask? He's the leader of the CEDEF! Though, I already knew this, it was a surprise to see him here. Though, the most shocking thing was the fact that he a letter from Nono himself.

And it was the beginning of the Ring Battles!

Cho woke the next morning at 4am. After a quick shower, breakfast, and morning stretches, she got dressed in her new outfit. This outfit consisted of a white shirt, white sweater with blue linning, and black tight pants that went to her shins. Her bow and full quiver were slung over her shoulder as she finnished putting on her thin blue lines over her eyes. As a finnishing touch, she slipped on her white beanie and headed out the door.

With all the info she received the night before, she was starting to get nervous.

_~Flash Back~_

When the Cervello came, everyone tensed as they began to explain the rules. 'I found very little about the Cervello in my system' Cho thought as she looked at the pink haired girls. 'This is another degree of serious' she gulp.

"And star guardians" the long haired one continued, causing me and the red head to look at them, the latter looking at them lazily. "There will be a test

_**and**__ a battle for you, so be ready for both."_

"The first battle will be held at Namimori middle and starts at 11pm" one said as they both turned to jump away.

~Flash Back Over~

"It's time to practise with my bow" Cho said to herself as she ran into a nearby forest. She ran for a good couple miles as she came up to a small river. "Here should be good" she mumbled to herself as she took off her sandals and walked into the water. Walking over to a rock that stuck out of the water, she stood on her one foot in concentration. Taking an arrow out of her quiver, she breathed out as she closed her eyes.

_"Remember Cho, concentration is the key to this technique"_

With that reminder, she let the arrow fly then quickly letting the next, with speed and accuracy, she aimed at every fish that swam by. After she opened her eyes, much to her disappointment, she hit only three out of the ten she aimed at. "Darn!" She said as she grabbed the dead fish and walked over to her nearby fish bag.

With them put in there, she sighed as she took out a red cloth from her pant pocket and stared at it.

_~Flash Back~_

"Cojico-san? Why do you have that?" A younger version of Cho asked as she looked at the red cloth in the arcobaleno's hand. He grinned at her, causing her to get nervous. "Why, it's for your next training session" he said with a glint in his eye.

Later...

"U-uh, Cojico-san. I, uh... CAN'T SEE!" Cho yelled as she waved her hands out in front of her was she ran around. Said baby stood with a grin as he looked at his student. "If you keep running around like that you'll-"

BAM!

"-run into something" he said as Cho rubbed her head from the tree in front of her. "Now Cho, aim at me" the cursed baby said as he watched her nock her arrow... though her bow was upside down. After she fixed her mistake, she shakily lifted her bow and aimed at the tree in front of her.

"Wait? Where are you?" she asked, putting her bow down and looking around, though she couldn't see. "Here" he answered, making her turn to him.

"And now I'm here" he said, his voice coming from the opposite direction. "w-wait! Don't move Cojico-san!" Cho stammered as she turned towards him. He sighed, the noise coming from above her. "You need to use your other senses"

She looked above her and quickly shot her arrow there. "Miss" he said beside her, causing her to quickly nock another and shoot there. "Wrong"

She growled as she shot... and shot... and shot

~Flash Back Over~

With a sad smile she wrapped the red cloth around her head, over her eyes. "Here I go Cojico-san" she muttered as she returned to her spot and listened intently, nocking an arrow.

~Time Skip~

Cho walked down the street, sandals in her hands and covered in dirt and water. Though she wore a smile on her face as she headed for the high school. The moon shone on the road she walked on as she listened to her music.

Turning her music off, she put her headphones in her knapsack and entered the school grounds. Looking around, she noticed three other people waiting. Yamamoto, Gokudera, and...

Sasagawa Ryohei. Only member in Namimori's boxing club, older brother of Sasagawa Kyoko. Vongola Decimo's Sun guardian.

"Hello everyone!" Cho yelled as she waved and ran towards them. Gokudera 'tsk'ed and the other two waved back. "Yo, Cho-san!" the rain guardian yelled, smiling widely. "This is Sasagawa Ryohei!" he introduced as he pointed to said man.

"Nice to meet you, Ryohei-san! I'm Kimicho, but you can call me Cho!" she said with a warm smile. The boxer nodded as he questioned "Are you an EXTREME guardian as well?!" Cho swore the earth shook at his booming voice. "U-um, yes Ryohei-san" she answered with a shaky smile.

"Everyone!" The four turned to see Tsuna, Lambo, and Reborn heading towards them.

Bovino Lambo. 5 years old and a crybaby. Loves candy and Sawada Tsunayoshi's mother, Sawada Nana. Vongola Decimo's Thunder guardian.

"Sorry for being late, Lambo wanted to play hide and seek" Tsuna said sheepishly as he held up the small kid, who was picking his nose with a dumb look on his face. "Stupid Cow, causing trouble for the tenth!" Gokudera growled as he glared at the cow child.

"But we still don't have a couple people" Cho said outloud, causing Tsuna to notice her dirty form. "Cho! Wh-what happened?!" he shouted, causing the girl to smile. "Training" was her answer.

"She's right. That mist guy isn't here, like always" Gokudera said, finally leaving Lambo alone. "It could be a girl" Cho said, causing Gokudera to glare at her. "It's a boy" he growled, causing her to glare back.

"Girl"

"Boy"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"IT'S A GIRL!"

"IT'S A BOY!"

"Maa, maa, calm down" Yamamoto said as he tried to stop them from hitting heads, cause Cho would be hurt... right? The small girl stared at the silver haired teen and finally came to a conclusion. "20$ is on HER being a girl."

"Your on" they shook hands, causing the others to sweat drop at them. It was quiet for a second after that. "Are they not here yet?' Tsuna questioned as he looked around. "They're already standing by"

Everyone, except Cho and Reborn, jumped at the sudden voice as they looked upon the roof of the school. There stood the two Cervello and the Varia. "Up there?!"

"Upon a strict meeting, the battle cards for the scramble battle have been decided for tonight." Everyone tensed, ready to see who would fight first. "The first match is..."

"The battle between the Guardians of the Sun."

**Hope you enjoyed and see next update!**

_**~Peace Out my Kits~**_


	5. REWRITTING! PLZ FORGIVE MEH!

So... Been a few months. I'm sorry to say this but I've decided to rewrite this story. I feel like I could do a lot better with it and it has more potential than before. So I want to change a few(probably a lot) things about this story. I don't know how long that will take, but I will try my best to get it out soon!

So with that, Happy Holidays and have a good New Years!


End file.
